


The Black Hunger of Mhen'ga

by Carbanon



Category: Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Size Difference, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbanon/pseuds/Carbanon
Summary: In the time before the Planet Rush, Mhen'ga was an undiscovered jungle world, full of life and death struggles for survival.  When an alien scout vessel lands on the planet, carrying Galactic-level nanotech transformatives, one exiled Naleen huntress will find the secret to becoming her world's mightiest predator.
Kudos: 3





	The Black Hunger of Mhen'ga

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I was going to try to write this as a mini NaNoWriMo exercise, I'll try to work on it each day of February, then close it up and edit it in early March. I've taken some liberties with the TITS setting, mostly in sizes of the races, but I may change a few other things here or there. Hope you enjoy it!

The early morning breeze blew over the treetops, and Nethoche lazily opened one eye as a sunbeam crept across her face. She let out a slow yawn and stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the feeling of Mhen’ga’s sunlight on her fuzzy cheek, feeling her body respond to its welcome warmth. The endless rainforest that circled the planet never became truly cold, but the night winds could be uncomfortably chilly, if one didn’t have a decent underground burrow to crawl into.

She glanced downwards towards the jungle floor, a dozen meters below her, then uncoiled her serpentine lower body from the fork in the great tree that she had spent the night in. Her pointed, feline ears flicked back and forth, scanning the jungle for any signs of life bigger than the fist-sized Microraptors that scrabbled and squawked in the surrounding trees. There didn’t seem to be anything else nearby, but you could never be certain that someone or something was silently waiting for you.

Climbing down with clawed fingertips and her powerful tail, she was soon back down onto the rich black earth of the forest floor. Concealing herself in a thick clump of tree-ferns, she coiled her tail beneath her, and spent a nearly-adequate amount of time in grooming her sleek black fur into a condition befitting a proud jungle huntress, rather than a starving and sleep-deprived fugitive. With that done, she turned her attention to her ebony-scaled lower half, and soon they were polished to what she thought was a respectable level of shine. With that necessary task out of the way, it was time to see if she could find something to quiet the grumbling of her empty belly. She cautiously leaned out of the thick plant growth, and glanced both ways to be sure the way was clear before she slithered back onto the jungle path.

Before the sun had climbed more than a hand’s breadth above the horizon, Nethoche had found two ripe Mhen’ga Mangos, and a handful of dried Ru’rikk seed pods. She had found a quiet clearing by one of the innumerable jungle streams, and was just beginning to peel the sticky fruit, when her ears flicked up at a barely audible rumbling noise coming from overhead. She ducked down, scanning the treeline for signs of attack, but there wasn’t anything to be seen, just a steadily growing rumble. Suddenly, she saw a blur of motion in the sky, coming out of the sun’s glare towards her. Panicked, she dropped the half-peeled mango and dove into the water, submerging her long tail beneath the surface and peering out from underneath a broad-leafed water plant. Squinting upwards, she saw it as it hurtled through the sky, screaming like a flying predator out of the depths of her worst nightmares. She hunched downwards in the water and watched fearfully, as the great flying monster soared through the clear skies over the jungle canopy, and disappeared behind the trees on the far side of the stream with a final roar.

_What in the names of the Great Mothers WAS that thing?_ she wondered, a shiver running up her long spine at the thought that it had almost caught her unawares. She straightened up again, the plant leaf resting on her head like a broad-brimmed hat, until she flipped it away with an irritated gesture. She glanced around again, saw with dismay that one of her breakfast mangos had gotten squished to a pulp by her tail as she drove forward into the water. The remaining one was bruised, but still mostly intact, the sand of the creek’s edge coated the peeled section like a gritty garnish. She hissed in annoyance, plucked it out of the dirt and tried washing it under the slowly moving current, but it still ground against her teeth as she bit sections of the fruit off and gulped them down.

Afternoon found her slithering down a boulder-strewn declivity, coated in sweat and the algae from her early-morning swim. It had looked like it would rain earlier, but the clouds had burned away in the day’s heat, leaving her exposed to the full force of its radiance. She was hot, sticky, and in a particularly foul mood, when her ears caught the buzzing chatter of Zil speech from a stand of trees just downslope of her. She froze for a moment, then silently lowered her torso to the rocky earth. She crept forward, ears pricked upwards, her modest bosom brushing against an outcropping from time to time with a tiny whisper of friction. Meter by meter, she drew closer, heard the sound resolve into two distinct voices, one male and one female. They were chattering away, in that particularly inane way that the bee-like children of the forest had, and Nethoche grinned to herself as she drew closer and closer to them. The chittering voices had ceased, replaced by a grunting and a buzzy squeaking, and the sound of two chitin-armored bodies thumping into each other repeatedly.

By this time Nethoche had slithered in close enough that she had a pretty good idea of where the two lovers were positioned in the grove. She drew closer, cautiously peering around a trunk, and saw the male’s back as he pumped away at his smaller partner. She was facing away as well, bent over a fallen tree with her bulbous abdomen sticking up in the air as he railed her. They were wholly consumed in each other, and Nethoche grinned savagely to herself as she silently slithered around the tree and crept closer to them. She crept closer and closer, smelling the overpowering stink of honey and sex as they pounded away without a care in the world. She drew her tail up underneath her torso, coiled it and felt the powerful muscles tense as she judged the distance, then struck with a hissing scream directly into the male’s back.

The impact of her charge landed just as he was bottoming out in his lover’s squishy honey-pot, and he toppled over onto her, knocking the wind out of both as Nethoche’s shoulder drove both against the fallen tree. She bowled right over the two smaller creatures, pinning them underneath her muscular coils, felt them begin to struggle as she wrapped her furry arms around the male’s neck in a powerful grip. She bared her fangs with another hiss and buried them to the hilt in his shoulder, the savage bite squirting hot Zil blood into her mouth as she injected her paralytic venom into the struggling bee-boy. He squealed in fright and tried to shake her off his back, but the toxin was already starting to stream through his body, weakening muscles and deadening nerves. She withdrew her fangs and tossed him aside, his wings buzzing weakly as he tried to slow his fall.

With one Zil paralyzed and helpless, she turned her attention to her second victim, bound in her scaly coils and struggling to escape. Nethoche glared down at her, leaning closer to the bee-girl’s face and letting out a warning hiss. “Stop struggling, you little flying snack, you’re making this harder than it has to be. Settle down, and maybe I’ll be satisfied with just your boyfriend over there…”

The Zil girl stared up at her with big black eyes, her lip trembling. She trembled, then asked “Please? Please just let us go? You don’t have to--”

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong!” Nethoche interjected. “I DO have to eat you! For weeks it’s been nothing but fruit and nuts, when I could even get those, I’m wasting away here!” She rubbed her sides to emphasize, showed the skin of her flank where it stretched over her ribcage.

“Skin and bones. How terrible! You wouldn’t begrudge me just a few sweet little Zil, would you?”

The bee-girl squirmed under her, worked one hand free and pointed behind Nethoche’s back. “Oh, look!” she squeaked, “There’s a much bigger Naleen than you, and he’s gonna come over and rape you!”

Nethoche chuckled, and turned to look behind her. “Oh? A bigger one, you said? Bigger than me?” She lifted one hand from where it held the Zil’s arm, and used it to shade her eyes as she pretended to examine the treeline more closely. “How odd, I can’t seem to see him. Were you trying to distract me from eating you and your boyfriend?” She turned back to her captive, just in time for the Zil to level a bamboo tube right at her face, and blow desperately into it.

Nethoche reeled backwards, her serpentine hips buckling under her and dumping her onto the ground. The gout of reddish-brown powder from the blow-pipe had caught her directly in the face; her eyes, her nostrils, her mouth, even her ears were burning. She squealed in pain and frustration, rubbing frantically at her eyes and making them hurt worse than ever. Water! She had to find some water, anything to flush away the envenomed powder. She felt the bee-girl squirm out from underneath her spasming tail, swiped at her blindly with one clawed hand but only managed to slam it into the fallen tree that the Zil had recently been copulating on. She howled with new pain, shoved her hurt fingers into her mouth and gagged on a renewed dose of the Zil’s blow-pipe powder from her fingertips.

Behind her, she heard a scrabbling noise, and whipped her tail around to spin her towards it. Her eyes swam with tears, but she could make out two silhouettes, the larger one supported by the smaller, disappearing though the heavy foliage. She growled in frustration, then started after them, spitting curses as she blindly ran into branches and looping vines snared her upright torso. _Hope there aren’t any Venus Pitchers nearby,_ she thought, _the LAST thing that I need right now is a belly full of seed pods…_

The trees opened up, and Nethoche could hear the babbling water close by. She stumbled forward, found the edge of the water and plunged her face into it, scrubbing as hard as she could without accidentally putting out an eye. Bit by bit, the pain receded, and as she pulled her head back out of the water, gasping for breath, she could more or less see again. She took a mouthful of water and swished it around, spitting it back into the stream now stained slightly red. She examined her injured finger; swollen and bruised but she could still flex the joint, the claw was intact and still firmly attached. Good, she was planning to use it on that tricky Zil bitch before too long.

It wasn’t too long before she caught back up with the two of them. The female could have spread her wings and made her escape at any time, and why she hadn’t bothered to do so was a mystery to the naturally solitary Naleen. It was trivial to track the larger male’s shuffling footprints through the damp soil, and soon she could hear their conversations again as she slithered through the undergrowth.

“-not too much further, then you can rest again, darling! One step after another, that’s good…” the female chattered excitedly, supporting her lover with one arm over her shoulder. He shuffled and staggered along, mumbling incoherently to her as he tried to keep up. They had just reached a fallen log bridge across a deep ravine, and the female was coaxing the male carefully up onto its slippery surface, when Nethoche slithered out of the undergrowth and spotted them.

The female Zil squealed and tried to run, but her companion lost his footing and toppled forward, falling headfirst into the ravine. She screamed “LEV!!” and reached downwards to catch him, but was crushed into the log an instant later by a huge black bulk. It slid across her, pinning her to the wood, tightening its grip until her breath was driven out of her lungs. Her hands scrabbled against the coils, trying to find any weak spot that she might use to her advantage, but it was no use, she was pinned in place by the massive serpentine lower half of the Naleen huntress.

The Zil glanced around, felt her cheek brushing against short black fur, looking sideways she could see that her head was pinned against the side of her cat-like torso. Nethoche’s head and shoulders were drooping down into the ravine, she was struggling with something down there. The Zil tried to imagine what it could be, when a gasp of pain in a familiar voice made her blood run cold. A gasp of pain, and beneath it, the chilling sound of powerful jaws crunching through a Zil’s exoskeleton.

The next few hours passed in a horrified and disgusting daze. The Zil was trapped, unable to move, barely able to breathe, but still able to hear the sounds of her lover being slowly devoured, bite by bite, in the Naleen’s grip on the opposite side of the log. Thankfully, his screams hadn’t lasted for very long, but then there was nothing but the steady crunching of chitinous plates, the rip-and-tear sounds of flesh being torn apart, and the lip-smacking gulps that followed each mouthful being devoured. The furry flank beside her ear began to swell, as the predator gorged herself on still-warm Zil meat, and by the time that the last few labored swallows echoed through the forest, it had wholly engulfed one side of her face.

“Mwah!” Nethoche, smacked her lips, then added “I gotta tell you, your boyfriend really hit the spot!” Her head and shoulders reappeared from under the log, loomed over the traumatized female Zil. The Naleen’s muzzle was drenched in pale pink Zil blood, thick streaks of it ran laterally through her hair. “Of course, you both made me work for it, I’ll give you that much.” She leaned backwards, shifting her weight onto her coils, and letting her bloated belly sway gently over the coiled Zil’s chin.

“Ooof, I’m STUFFED!” Nethoche groaned, rubbing the swollen furry orb with both hands, to a chorus of gurgling grumbles. The Zil stared, mouth hanging open in uncomprehending horror, while the Naleen taunted her with the final remains of her lover.

“He was a big boy, I can see why you picked him! Big in more than one way, if you know what I mean…” the Naleen purred, adding a lascivious wink to the last comment. She leaned forward, let the furry orb rub against the Zil’s face, and said “Here he is! Give him a little kiss!” She giggled, and rubbed harder, squishing the Zil’s nose into her belly button and wigging it back and forth. The bloated stomach gurgled loudly, as the semi-solid mass under the skin and muscles shifted back and forth within it.

It was too much for the Zil, and she began to scream, a high-pitched ragged wail of fear and desperation. Nethoche let her go on for a few moments, but rapidly grew tired of the noise. She tightened her coils around the log, and the sound died away with a ragged grunt. The Zil’s dermal plates creaked under the pressure, and Nethoche let up before anything shattered and collapsed inwards. She needed the bee-girl relatively intact for this next part.

As the Zil took a sobbing breath, Nethoche leaned forward and took a firm grasp on her shoulders. She retracted her coils slowly, crawling backwards and freeing more of the smaller girl’s body, then tugged her upwards, over her swollen gut, to let her face nestle in the cleft between the Naleen’s breasts. Nethoche looked downwards and purred at her prey, then asked “Do you want me to let you go now? Hmmm?” in a throaty whisper.

She stroked the Zil’s face, and murmured “You’re all alone, out here. Together, you were safe, but now your little friend is kitty chow. Do you even know how to get back to your hive?” The Zil sobbed quietly, shaking her head, and Nethoche soothed her with a pat on the head. “I know, it’s hard to be so low on the food chain. But that’s life, in the jungle. Now, do you want me to let you go?” She paused, and then added, “Or do you want to go where he went?”


End file.
